Binnles
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: Giggles poseía un terrible secreto: sufría de doble personalidad. [Este Fic participa en la actividad: ¡Doble para todos! Del Foro: LADAF]


_[One-Shot]_

_**Binnles**_

—•**Giggles & Cuddles****•****—**

**S**ummary: Giggles poseía un terrible secreto: sufría de doble personalidad. [Este Fic participa en la actividad: ¡Doble para todos! Del Foro: LADAF]

**A**dvertencias: Muerte de personajes.

**D**isclaimer:

**Happy Tree Friends © Mundo Media**

_**Binnles**_ © Producciones KrusTacio

**N**otas: Verán, en ninguna ocasión he hecho un fic con esta pareja; siempre había sido con Flaky X Flippy ó Handy X Petunia, jamás Cuddles X Giggles. Así que dije: ¿por qué no? Ellos son adorables XD y necesitan un protagónico y ¿qué mejor que en una actividad del foro que aquí su servidora posee? (Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz), ahora el foro está con algo de inactividad pero espero que pronto pueda estar con personas que lo hagan vivir de nuevo. O al menos eso espero yo XD.

* * *

><p><strong>|•|<strong>

* * *

><p>La vida de Giggles diferenciaba de muchas dentro de la ciudad de <em>Happy Tree<em>, ella poseía un carisma de ensueño, su amabilidad destacaba junto con la de su amiga pelirroja, Flaky; era además una excelente deportista en la pista de carrera atlética y tenía un premio por ser ganadora consecutiva tres años. La palabra amargura era tan ajena a ella como un par de antónimos. Su cabello siempre largo y ondulado y perfectamente amarrado en diversos peinados, sus atuendos siempre a la moda y sin fallas al ponerse los conjuntos por muy extravagantes que algunos fueran. Y por si lo anterior no fuese suficiente, también poseía a uno de los solteros más codiciados de la ciudad: Cuddles.

Era reportera en el periódico oficial de la ciudad, _La Nuez_: ella en ese puesto no era muy conocida ya que en ésa área de Giggles, Petunia, era la mejor oficialmente; pero las notas de Giggles eran buenas y constantemente elogiadas por lo que ésta no se quejaba (al menos no tanto).

Sus vecinos no eran quisquillosos, tenían a Giggles como una buena compañera más por lo que ésta vivía amenamente con todos.

O al menos, no con todos…

Giggles poseía un terrible secreto: sufría de doble personalidad.

_Binnles,_ así era como su psicólogo, Lumpy la llamaba: ésta era un lado completamente hostil. Lo peor era que ésta aparecía cuando algo a Giggles le irritaba demasiado, por ejemplo, hubo una ocasión en la que un antiguo vecino llamado Splendid intentó besarla cuando ella deseaba que fuese Cuddles quién lo hiciera.

—¡Cuddles! —había gemido Giggles sorprendida.

Él había visto que Splendid se le acercaba, y Giggles sólo miró absorta como el rubio se alejaba pidiendo disculpas entre tartamudeos: su furia fue legendaria. Y de no ser porque Splendid contaba con un secreto no tan similar, no habría salido vivo. Él era el afamado súper héroe de la ciudad del momento. Con su súper fuerza pudo reducir a la alocada Binnles que a toda costa deseaba arrancarle la piel entre desgarradores gritos dignos de una Banshee.

Cuando Giggles recobró el conocimiento, cayó en una grave falta, no le había hecho daño a Splendid, pero sí le había hecho un cierto daño en su ojo derecho cuando Binnles tuvo la oportunidad metiendo su dedo índice en la cuenca del cráneo; una vez más, Splendid tuvo la suerte de ser un súper héroe.

Splendid y ella hablaron sobre un método para suprimir a Binnles cuando ésta quisiera tomar posesión del cuerpo de Giggles. Él le recomendó ir a una institución mental donde Lumpy podía ser la solución.

—¿Estás seguro que esto funcionará? —preguntó Giggles a Splendid en aquella ocasión; Splendid intentó sonreír.

—Espero que sí —dijo algo indeciso—, de lo contrario…

—¡No lo digas! —exclamó ella tapándose los oídos con las palmas de las manos encorvando su espalda: la ropa la tenía completamente destrozada, se le notaban las piernas por los trozos de falda rosa con flores blancas además de que su suéter blanco había desaparecido.

Y en cuanto a la idea de Splendid, fue un rotundo fracaso. De hecho, se podría decir que lo único que logró Lumpy fue ponerle un nombre al problema: el ya conocido, antes de dejar su renuncia y salir corriendo del consultorio.

Los días pasaron en semanas y las semanas en meses… No había remedio para su mal. Necesitaba algo que la pudiese calmar.

Pero mientras Giggles pensaba en opciones que pudiesen ayudarla con el problema de sus cambios de personalidad (más continuos que nunca), Binnles hacía de las suyas en las ocasiones en las que podía para poder perturbar a su contraparte cada día más; Giggles llegó a sufrir continuamente resplandores de pánico al despertar en diferentes partes de su casa: silla enfrente de la televisión encendida en un canal donde sólo se percibía estática, sofá (estando sentada), el suelo del baño, adentro de la bañera.

Cada día a la misma hora: _9:00am_.

Con instrumentos diversos en la mano derecha: un cuchillo, un martillo, una pistola evidentemente de un antiguo policía (en esa ocasión no salió de su casa, veía las noticias esperando una noticia que le dijera que Binnles había llegado a un nuevo nivel de locura. Por suerte no pasó nada de eso, pero el terror la perseguía desde entonces), y el último artículo de la semana era un tenedor, éste último estaba adornado con sangre.

Ése día su vecina tocó a su puerta histérica: buscaba a su gato.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en la azotea de un gran edificio, era el techo de su área de trabajo, estaba cansada, su rostro ya no mostraba aquella sonrisa y los ojos habían perdido la luz y el maquillaje magistralmente puesto con anterioridad había sido olvidado en alguna parte de los días pasados (después de encontrar al gato de su vecina en su propio bote de basura ubicado en su cocina).

Giggles pensaba en nada mientras sentía que el viento le desacomodaba los descuidados cabellos rosados atados en una simple coleta.

—¿Giggles? —preguntó su actual novio, Cuddles. Éste se había enterado de su situación por medio (sorprendentemente) de Splendid poco después de que Giggles se metiese en sus inútiles sesiones con Lumpy. Él debió abandonarla, se había dicho Giggles, ella era peligrosa.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Giggles secamente; ya no reía, ya no sonreía o hablaba con las personas animadamente como antes.

Cuddles achicó su azulada mirada.

—Vamos, mujer, no debes preocuparte. Todo se solucionará…

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso tú también tienes otra personalidad? —preguntó Giggles interrumpiendo a su novio—, ¿ya ha matado a alguien? ¿Acaso no te has imaginado por todo lo que he tenido que pasar? ¡¿Lo sabes?! —Cuddles suspiró mientras Giggles gemía entre llantos, agregando—: me… me han pe-pedido hoy la renuncia.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó Cuddles dejando que su estrés de toda la semana saliera a flote con ese grito. Giggles se contrajo.

—Por favor —lloró—, no… no me hagas sentir pe-peor.

Cuddles se acercó lentamente a ella, abrazándola por la espalda dejando caer su mentón en el hombro de su novia; Giggles gimoteó aún más. Él la aferró a su cuerpo ignorando _algo_ por los guantes de cuero que llevaba.

—Tranquila… yo estoy aquí, mi amor. Todo estará bien, te apoyaré.

—L-lo sé cariño. —Los ojos de Giggles se abrieron de entre las lágrimas, no eran color café como siempre, sino ahora tenían un toque verdoso mientras que las manos de ésta vagaban por el filo de un cuchillo de carnicería (cortesía de Disco Bear) ensangrentado—. Ya le dije… lo que pensaba… a mi jefe.

—Me alegro —sinceró Cuddles con dolor por su chica—. Ven, vamos a mi casa y te prepararé ahí algo delicioso para que cenes.

_Binnles_ sonrió levemente mientras sentía el dulce sentimiento de la sangre cubriendo su ropa bajo el abrigo negro que ocultaba parte de aquella evidencia; la noche siempre ocultaba bien la sangre y el negro en la ropa ayudaba aún más. Sniffles no supo qué le cortó el cuello apenas dijo que estaba despedida y Petunia no supo quién enterró el filo en su cráneo cuando, entretenida, reía a mares diciendo que al fin se había deshecho de ella.

La pobre de Giggles no reaccionó, tenía que hacerlo ella. Ése era su deber, Giggles era toda sonrisa y dulzura, toda alegría, y por ende necesitaba algo que contrarrestará esa bondad que le empezaba a dar problemas, no se hacía respetar, ese estúpido gato no la dejaba dormir y la estresaba con tanto «miau-miau». Ése era su deber, mantener a Giggles _a salvo_, y le encantaba.

—Primero déjame ir a mi casa a cambiarme, ¿sí?

Cuddles sonrió amable, cómo amaba a ése hombre.

—Por supuesto —dijo el rubio dándole un casto beso en el cuello—. Amor mío.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Ohhhh, pero qué fic; sin duda es uno de los que no puedo creer que haya escrito yo. A pesar de que ahora paso por ciertas dificultades yo trato de mantenerme en contacto con ustedes; aún sigo viva y he aquí la muestra de todo eso. Espero que este fic les haya gustado; ¡por cierto! <em>

_Si desean participar con un fic así les ruego a que pasen por el foro de: __**Los amigos del árbol feliz**__ (aprovecho ahora para hacerle publicidad XD). _

_¡Y si les gustó el one-shot y quieren decírmelo! ¡Los reviews son la repuesta! ¡Hasta la próxima!_

**_JA NE! ;)_**


End file.
